El Misterio de la Rosa Azul
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Desde que se enfrentó a Lance hace tres años, le han estado llegando unas anónimas rosas azules, aunque en su soledad se alegraba aquello, le bastó que Misty volviera a aparecer en su vida para ayudarlo en la organización de su vida de Maestro, para que decidiera conocer quien estaba tras el misterio de la rosa... porque cada vez que la miraba, sus sospechas se agrandaban.
1. I

¡Simplemente, Feliz Año a todos mis Lectores!

Esto es...

* * *

**El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

**I**

* * *

Le habían dicho muchas veces, que mientras más alto se llegaba en esta vida, más solitaria era la cima.

No lo había querido aceptar en su tiempo, prefería creer que todos los grandes Campeones, los grandes Élites del Mundo Pokémon elegían esa vida solitaria, esa vida donde solo vivían para su trabajo por el que lucharon desde que eran niños; como lo era para él.

Desde niño su vida había girado en sus sueños, siempre rodeado de amigos, siempre en compañía. Nunca se había imaginado que cuando la gente crece, se llena de responsabilidades que le impide seguir viajando o simplemente, que le acorta el tiempo para reunirse con los seres queridos. Se había negado a aceptarlo, no quería creerlo… hasta que le pasó.

Aunque no podía quejarse de la vida que siempre soñó, siendo nada más ni nada menos que el Campeón de Campeones, al derrotar a sus grandes mentones, Lance, Cynthia y Alder. Lo cual, le había costado muchas derrotas, mucho esfuerzo, determinación, e incluso lo que más lamentó, dejar de ver a la mayoría de sus amigos, pero todo había valido la pena para él.

—Ash —salió de sus pensamientos para buscar a la mujer que lo había apoyado gran parte de su vida, aunque habían pasado también, gran parte de su amistad separados; ella fue la primera que se paró en su puerta para ponerse a su disposición—, está todo listo para que te presentes este sábado en el Estadio del Monte Plateado.

—Gracias Misty —le agradeció, con una sonrisa y notó una extraña rosa azul en su mano derecha—. Eso…

—Tu admiradora misteriosa —respondió con cierto recelo mientras le entregaba la maravillosa rosa azul que siempre le llegaba antes de un evento—, nunca falla.

—Es como mi cábala —dijo con una enorme sonrisa abriendo el sobre para ver que hermosas palabras le había escrito la mujer de hermosa caligrafía que firmaba bajó el nombre de "Tu fan número uno"

—No me interesa —negó la pelirroja despectiva mientras acomodaba los papeles en el escritorio para que Ash se presentara ese fin de semana a una exposición de habilidades en la región Johto.

—Cómo no te interesa lo leeré en voz alta —le informó parándose de su asiento para leer aquel mensaje— "Querido Ash —dijo y escuchó lo que parecía ser un gruñido de su asistente, algo que le divertía de una forma extraña—, espero que en esta exposición sigas demostrando todo tus habilidades con la perfección que solo tú manejas"

—Perfección —exclamó con sarcasmo la líder de gimnasio archivando unas hojas de líneas azules en una carpeta azul—, ja, si claro…

—No sé porque te molestas tanto —se quejó dejando la tarjeta en el sobre para, luego, apoyar ambas manos en el escritorio enojado.

—No me molesta —se defendió la chica tratando de contenerse para no decir algo de lo que después se arrepintiera—, solo que a veces siento que eres tú mismo el que te las envías.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo que no es así? —bufó cruzándose de brazos. No había caso con esa mujer, podía cambiarle tan rápido el humor—. ¿Es difícil aceptar que alguien me considera admirable?

—Ya te dejé todo listo —informó ignorándolo—, las hojas de bordes azules son las cosas que tienes que llevar para el evento de Johto.

—Si sé —afirmó resoplando—, la carpeta azul es la carpeta de la región Johto, la roja de Kanto, la verde de Hoenn, la…

—¡Ya, ya! —lo interrumpió formando una equis con sus brazos frente a ella—. Ya entendí que te acuerdas, en fin, mi tarea ya terminó por este mes, tengo que regresar al gimnasio Pokémon.

—Ok —dijo observando como su amiga tomaba la chaqueta azul marina para cubrir el vestido celeste claro que vestía, su cartera negra, y luego, se acomodaba la cabellera anaranjada hacia su hombro derecho.

—Cuídate, nos vemos en un mes —se acercó a él, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando de forma fuerte, la puerta de la oficina que tenía Ash en Ciudad Verde.

—Adiós Misty… —susurró, y volvió a mirar la rosa que le provocaba una sonrisa ladeada siempre que se imaginaba quien podría estar detrás de aquella flor tan hermosa; aunque claro, tenía sus sospechas, volvió a mirar la puerta, solo una leve sospecha…

Dio un fuerte aplauso y se dispuso a seguir con su rutina, tenía mucho que hacer… y no tenía tiempo que perder.

…

Cuando Ash Ketchum estaba en el campo de batalla demostrando todos sus dones como Maestro Pokémon, se sentía genial. Se sentía en su sitio, en el lugar destinado para él. Ahí no le importaba lo solo que estaba, porque estaba en compañía de las únicas criaturas que no lo dejaban por nada: sus Pokémon.

Pero ese día, el bichito de la curiosidad se le instaló tanto en su cabeza que cuando tomó el micrófono para terminar la exposición, su mente se silenció y simplemente, habló.

—Estimados asistentes y televidentes, quiero hacer un anuncio importante —cerró sus ojos y aspiró antes de seguir con la loca idea que se le había ocurrido—, hace más de tres años, cuando vencí por primera vez a Lance, me llegó una rosa Azul, dándome ánimos y fuerzas para derrotar cada obstáculo que se me pusiera en frente, y lo conseguí. Curiosamente, cada vez que tenía un gran desafío aparecía una de estas rosas. Así que, cómo no sé quién es, quiero invitarla a que participe en el Torneo de la Rosa Azul, donde la ganadora, ¡tendrá una cita conmigo! —ante aquel anuncio las asistentes mujeres dejaron escapar más de un grito alocado por el hecho de tener una cita con el Maestro Pokémon—. ¡Así que espero conocerte, y ver si eres buena con los pokémon para ser capaz de ganar una cita conmigo!

No había ni siquiera entrado al camarín donde tenía su portafolio y su chaqueta cuando el teléfono Celular comenzó a sonar con la música que identificaba a Misty.

«_Oh, Come and try to catch me… Oh, Catch me if you can!_»

Le daba mucha risa esa canción, pero decidió contestar sin acercar mucho su rostro al aparato telefónico, ya que como suponía, un grito resonó en el camarín.

«¡Estás completamente loco!» Ash apretó los ojos con fuerza «¿Cómo vas a organizar un torneo si apenas puedes ordenar tu cama?» la furia sin dudas estaba marcada en el rostro de la pelirroja, pero mucho más en sus ojos verdeazulados que estaban tan azules como la noche misma.

—¡Vamos! —le corrigió con una mirada divertida—. Tú me vas a ayudar…

Hubo un largo silencio.

«Considérate hombre muerto Ash Ketchum» y cortó la llamada irritada.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció cerrando los ojos—. Es bueno contar contigo.


	2. II

_**¡Bien, aquí está el capitulo dos! Sentiran estos capitulos cortos, pero son los introductorios jajaja después se pondrán algo más largos, n_n" o al menos eso espero. ¡Abajo los reviews!**_

* * *

**El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

**II**

* * *

Nunca había tenido tanta incertidumbre en su vida, como hasta el momento en que empezó a recibir esas misteriosas Rosas Azules. Cuando llegó la primera, su ego y su confianza en sí mismo aumentaron considerablemente al saber que tenía una admiradora en alguna parte del mundo. Y lo mejor, fue que aquellas palabras le habían dado en el clavo a la hora de quitarle los nervios de enfrentar a Lance.

"_Yo sé que puedes con este desafío, no te rindas. Confío en ti, futuro maestro Pokémon"_

Y vaya que pudo, dejó la rosa en su maleta, y con la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro, salió al campo de batalla donde derrotó, luego de una gran montaña rusa, a Lance.

Fue en la fiesta que le organizó Delia por ese logro que Ash decidió hablar con sus amigas. Sentó a Dawn, May, Iris, Serena y Misty frente a él y sacó de su mochila, la rosa.

—¿Quién de ustedes me envía esto? —preguntó enseñándosela a sus amigas.

Todas se miraron bastante confundidas entre sí, e Iris fue la que habló primero.

—Yo no fui —declaró con un movimiento de sus hombros demostrando su indiferencia ante la flor azul.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que yo, pero no fui yo Ash —le comentó Serena frunciendo el ceño.

—Es muy romántica la rosa, pero yo tampoco Ash —negó la chica de cabellos azules con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—El de las Rosas es Drew, no yo —dijo May con una sonrisa en sus labios recordando las rosas de su amigo especial.

—A mí ni me mires —se quejó Misty, cruzándose de brazos—, ¿para que querría yo hacer algo como eso?

Ante la negativa de sus amigas, Ash cayó sentado en el sillón frente a ellas.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es? —se preguntó preso de sus pensamientos.

Pero aunque no sabía quién era su admiradora secreta, comenzó a sentir que eran su cábala más apreciada, cada reto, cada desafío que enfrentaba y ahí estaba la rosa, lo estuvo contra Cynthia, estuvo también contra Alder y seguía estando ahora…

Con el correr de las competencias se fue alejando de sus amigos ya que apenas tenía tiempo para organizarse y disfrutar de su compañía, pero nunca pensó que en el momento en que Misty se le apareció dispuesta a ayudarlo hasta que se acomodaba en su nuevo mundo de Campeón que todas sus dudas se iba a disipar tan rápidamente.

—Vamos a hacer lo siguiente —le había dicho enseñándole seis carpetas de diferentes colores que tenían en una etiqueta blanca el nombre de cada una de las regiones—. Cada carpeta contendrá los datos y eventos de la región detallada en la tapa de ésta.

—Me agrada la idea —había respondido tomando la carpeta de color rojo que tenía la palabra "Kanto" escrita en la tapa, la abrió para observarla y algo dentro de aquellas hojas le hizo sentir un fuerte escalofrío . No fue la información que ahí encontraba, si no fue la caligrafía. Levantó la mirada hacia la pelirroja pero ésta estaba colocando un block de hojas con bordes azules en la carpeta azul.

Ash no dijo nada, con el correr de los meses, del tiempo, pudo estar casi seguro que la letra por más que se esforzara en que pareciera distinta, eran las mismas. La letra de su admiradora secreta y la de Misty eran prácticamente iguales.

Pero ahí le surgió la duda más grande, ¿por qué negarlo?

Las dudas le iban carcomiendo los sesos y fue por eso que empezó a fijarse en las reacciones de ella frente a las rosas. Siempre se ofuscaba, siempre se molestaba… Había algo muy raro en todo eso.

Quizás fue por eso que decidió hacer ese torneo para ver si ella era capaz de frenar esa locura y confirmarle que era quien estaba tras las rosas. O al menos, eso quería creer él.

Del monte Plateado, se fue directamente al gimnasio Celeste a hablar con su "amiga" quien lo recibió a escobazos limpios por el susto que le dio cuando ingresó de improvisto al gimnasio y la encontró limpiando el hall de entrada.

—¡Ya! —protestó en un ataque de risa, el maestro Pokémon, evitando los golpes de su asistente— Lo siento.

—¡No! ¡Tienes! —resaltó cada una de las palabras con movimiento de la escoba contra Ash— ¡Porque¡ ¡Asustarme! ¡Así!

—¡Pero así es divertido! —exclamó deteniendo la escoba para mirarla con una enorme sonrisa—. Ya, calma —de un movimiento le quitó la escoba y Misty quedo desarmada, con las mejillas rojas del enojo y su rodete desarmado. Ash se quedó simplemente observándola, viendo como su pecho se inflaba y se contraía tan rápidamente, no pudo evitar sonreír de lado—. Vas a ayudarme con el torneo de la Rosa Azul.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se negó apretando los puños—. ¡No quiero ni pienso ayudarte con esa tontera!

—¡Eres mala amiga Misty! —protestó afirmando con la escoba contra el piso—. ¡Vas a dejarme a la merced de cualquier loca que quiera poner sus manos en este espécimen grandioso de hombre! —Misty no pudo evitar la carcajada que se le formó en la garganta—. ¡No te burles de mí!

—Ay Ash… —negó con la cabeza y tomó aire— ¿Dónde quedo el chiquillo que yo conocí?

—Está frente a ti —afirmó elevando el mentón—. Solo que tú te niegas a aceptar que he crecido, he madurado y sobre todo he cambiado.

Misty no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó. No podía negar que Ash tenía razón en aquellas características, sobre todo en el hecho de que había crecido, sin dudas, no se había dado cuenta como lo estaba escaneando con la mirada, porque cuando vio como la ceja derecha de Ash se enarcaba sobre su ojo color chocolate no hizo amagues de correr sus ojos del muchacho.

—¿Misty? —le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza para acentuar más la sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Eh? —la líder sacudió su cabeza tratando de volver en sí—. ¿En qué estábamos?

—En cómo vamos a planificar el torneo —le volvió a insistir, pero casi se cayó hacia delante por la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de su amiga.

—Ah, claro, verdad —afirmó con la cabeza—. Ven, tomémonos un té mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo —lo invitó y en cuento se adelantó, las manos de Ash no tardaron en subir hasta su cabeza para perder los dedos –desesperado- entre sus cabellos oscuros.

—Y así, me sigue negando que está loca —resopló antes de seguirla hacia la cocina por el té.

…

Mientras Misty preparaba los té, Ash apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón en los puños observando como la pelirroja se movía por la cocina, la observó preparar las tazas en platos, buscar el azúcar y luego un plato donde colocó un par de galletas de una caja de metal. Aunque ninguno de los dos decía nada, sus cabezas estaban a mil pensamientos por segundos.

_¿Misty se atrevería a confesarle que ella era la que estaba tras las rosas? ¿Ash se atrevería a preguntarle?_

Aun así, las palabras no cruzaban los labios de aquellas dos personas en la cocina del gimnasio Celeste. Misty se acercó con la bandeja, colocó las tazas, el azucarero y las galletas sobre la mesa, y luego se alejó una vez más para sacar de un cajón de la mesada, un cuaderno que abrió y dobló hacia afuera para poder usarlo sin dificultad. El maestro pokémon no dijo nada, solo bajó su mano derecha y siguió con la cabeza apoyada en el puño izquierdo mirándola como batía el lápiz contra el cuaderno pensativa.

—¿Cómo quieres el torneo? —le preguntó extendiendo su mano hacia el plato de galletas—. ¿Cuántos pokémon por chica? ¿Cuántas chicas? ¿Límite de edad? —comentó con una sonrisa que hizo que Ash dejara de observarla y pasara a mirar el plato de galletas algo molesto por el comentario.

—Límite de edad, mayor de dieciocho, menor de veintinueve —afirmó con todas las ganas de un buen contraataque—. Hay que salir con chicas con las que uno no tenga problemas legales y que aún estén —hizo con el movimiento de ambas manos una silueta femenina y se ganó un codazo de su querida asistente.

—¡Ya! ¡Concéntrate!

—Bruta —le dijo entre dientes casi en un susurro mientras se frotaba debajo de las costillas derechas—. Ok, chicas, máximo treinta y dos, pokémon solo uno, será un torneo a todo o nada de dos días, el primer día solo van a quedar ocho chicas que competirán por mí al segundo día, para que la cita sea esa noche.

Misty se puso a anotar las indicaciones que Ash le dio de forma ordenada, tirando flechas a las indicaciones de lo que había que hacer a la hora de las inscripciones y reglas del torneo.

—Ok —indicó volviendo a extender su mano a las galletas leyendo lo que había anotado, pero se encontró con la mano de Ash que iba justamente a tomar la misma galleta, ambos levantaron las miradas hacia el otro y se quedaron en silencio—. Ash…

—¿Misty? —preguntó esperanzado de que le ahorrara el trabajo de organizar un torneo.

—¿Podrías soltar mi mano? —le pidió entrecerrando un poco los ojos, Ash miró el plato y vio que tenía apretado los dedos de Misty entre su mano derecha.

—¡Ya, ups! —la soltó con vergüenza de aquel acto—. Lo siento, yo…

—No te preocupes, debes estar bastante expectante por conocer a su admiradora.

—Oh si —afirmó tomando la taza de té, pero cuando la iba a levantar le tembló algo por aquel fuerte contacto—. Espero que vaya…

—¿Y si no va? —preguntó abriendo el cuaderno para cerrarlo correctamente y correrlo para tomar su taza de té.

—Si no va, no volveré a recibir sus flores —afirmó decidido, aquella decisión en sus palabras hizo que la pelirroja tambaleara un poco la taza entre sus manos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —afirmó bajando la taza—. Solo que me sorprende la decisión drástica que piensas tomar.

—¡Estoy haciendo esto por ella! —le informó elevando la galleta que tenía en su mano derecha— Si no viene, es porque no es muy fan mía como dice que es —y terminó la frase mordiendo la galleta.

Misty no dijo nada, solo miró el cuaderno y luego a Ash.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara y la noche se tiñera de azul oscuro Ash salió del gimnasio pokémon despidiéndose de la pelirroja que aún tenía entre sus brazos el cuaderno donde habían anotado los detalles del torneo.

—En cuanto termine de ordenar y organizar todo, te envió un correo.

—Ya —afirmó Ash con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras ocultaba las manos en sus bolsillos—, lo esperaré entonces antes de enviárselo a Cynthia, ella apadrinará el evento.

—Ok —susurró—. Nos vemos Ash.

—Hasta luego Misty —giró y se alejó del gimnasio. Misty lo vio partir apoyada en uno de los pilares que rodean el gimnasio pokémon. Y él se alejó sin mirar atrás—. ¡Eres tú Misty! ¡Cada día confirmó más que eres tú! En fin —movió su cuello mientras se encaminaba al centro Pokémon para ir a buscar a Pikachu y el resto de sus pokémon—, si quiere show… hagamos show.

Cuando Ash se perdió de su campo visual, Misty ingresó rápidamente al gimnasio pokémon para acercarse al teléfono del hall de entrada.

—¿James? ¡Hola! Habla Misty —miró el cuaderno mientras le respondían desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¡Sí! Voy a cumplir mi promesa de que iba a dejar que me asesoren con su tienda —sonrió de forma ladeada—. Es un torneo… necesito un disfraz.

* * *

_**¡Taran! xD Ya les digo y les repito, el hecho de que Ash sospeche a un 99% es la idea del fic xD**_

_._

_superjetjohn117: ¡Las candidatas se conocerán en el próximo capitulo ^^!_

_armando aaron: ¡Gracias Armando, espero poder llevar a cabo el objetivo del fic!_

_anngel: ¡Gracias, se trata de hacer cosas locas y nuevas dentro de mi mismo estilo! Espero no aburrir xD_

_dragon titanico: ¡Te tomé en cuenta lo de AMA, voy a usarla!_

_Uzu No Itachi: ¡Gracias por las palabras, espero que sea una bonita historia!_

_diego4560: ¡Espero que siga de esa forma y no flaquear en el camino! ^^_

_andrea45: ¡Ese torneo estará bien loco! ¡Eso es garantizado!_

_Kasuko: ¡Espero que siga así ^^!_

_Tibetana: ¡Jajaj que bueno que estén intrigados! xD Porque ni yo sé que va a pasar en el torneo, solo sé que va a estar bien loco! _

_netokastillo: ¿Desorden? Espera a ver quienes competirán xD Y ahí va a estar el desorden sin dudas... xD _

.

Ya! Gracias a todos los que leyeron y no dejaron su aporte, se agradece el tiempo que toman en leer cada una de mis historias.

.

Sire~


	3. III

_¡Aquí estamos! ¡Y como lo prometí este capitulo está más largo! Y como notaron desde el primer capitulo estoy tratando de no basar el fic en puros dialogos xD En fin... ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

* * *

**El Misterio de la Rosa Azul**

**III**

* * *

La vida de Misty desde que había asumido el gimnasio Pokémon era sumamente absorbente, entre batallas, mantener en condiciones el recinto y ocuparse de sus pokémon, apenas si tenía tiempo para levantar el teléfono y comunicarse con Tracey, y si no tenía tantas batallas, con Delia, la mamá de Ash.

Y los fines de semanas, sus hermanas mayores la colapsaban por sus obras.

Realmente más de una vez pensó en volver a tomar su mochila y perderse por algún bosque… pero después recordaba los Beedrill y los Caterpie, y se arrepentía de ello.

Todo comenzó cuando a sus hermanas se les ocurrió decorar el gimnasio con Rosas Azules. Misty recorrió todo Ciudad Celeste y solo encontró unas rosas en tonos celestes en una florería, y con lo detallista que eran sus hermanas no iban a quererlas.

—_Pero si quieres rosas en un tono azul, las puedes crear tu misma —_le había aconsejado la florista y Misty pareció sorprendida de aquella recomendación_—, solo tienes que tomar un poco de anilina azul marino disuelta en agua y luego, tomar una rosa blanca a la que le haces un corte en cuatro en la parte baja del tallo. La dejas un par de horas y cuando la vuelvas a ver estará de un brillante azul._

Misty pensó aquellas palabras con calma _¿Sería cierto? ¿Sería uno capaz de teñir flores de los colores que se desearan? _

—_No pierdes nada con intentarlo_ —aquella última frase de la florista la convenció, compró tres docenas de rosas blancas y se encaminó a un bazar donde –por suerte- consiguió la famosa anilina.

Llegó al gimnasio y sin que sus hermanas la vieran, corrió a su habitación llevando consigo un balde que encontró en el camino. Entró a su habitación y se encerró en ella. Dejó las flores sobre su cama e ingresó al baño a preparar en el balde la solución de tintura. Movió bien la anilina y vio como el agua se teñía tan oscura como la noche, tomó entonces las rosas y las colocó una por una en el balde haciéndole el corte en el tallo con una tijera, después de aquella tarea se sentó a observar. Y como era de esperarse, nada pasó.

Suspiró agotada por aquella frustrada hazaña y salió a la cocina por algo para comer. Notó también que sus hermanas no estaban, llegarían al otro día y le recalcaban lo de las rosas azules. Resopló fastidiada, tomó el sándwich que se preparó y regresó a su habitación.

La sorpresa que se llevó al entrar hizo que casi botara el plato que llevaba en su mano derecha. Las rosas blancas eran de un intenso azul marino. Tan intenso como el cielo nocturno.

—Wow —exclamó dejando el plato en su escritorio y se agachó frente a la azulinas rosas—, se ven maravillosas —las tocó con miedo a que fueran a deshojarse o a teñirle la punta de sus dedos pero nada de eso ocurrió. Aquello sin dudas la había emocionado muchísimo… tanto que no se detuvo solo ahí.

Rosas verdes, moradas, fucsia, todas los colores locos que les pedían sus hermanas para permitirle un respiro estaban listas para sus espectáculos, hasta que un día.

—¡Por favor! —le suplicó Misty a Daisy, su hermana de cabello rubio no parecía dispuesta a cumplir con lo pedido por su hermana—. ¡Esto es algo único! Tengo que estar ahí.

—Lo siento Misty —volvió a negar Daisy sin cambiar su postura— no puedes dejar ese día el gimnasio solo. Nadie va a estar y como está la liga en funcionamiento no puedes cerrarlo.

—¡Pero es que Ash! —trató de persuadirla pero su hermana negó una vez más con su cabeza y giró hacia el pasillo que llevaba a sus recamaras— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —observó la invitación que tenía en su mano, aquella en donde Ash la citaba a su enfrentamiento contra Lance y a una posterior reunión de amigos.

Se dirigió derrotada a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y se puso a mirar el techo tratando de encontrar la forma para salir de aquel encierro.

La noche antes de la famosa batalla de Ash contra Lance, tomó la última rosa blanca que le quedaba y la echó en una solución de azul marino bien oscuro. Cuando el blanco de los pétalos se tiño de un azul intenso, la quitó del agua, la secó, cortó la punta del tallo roto en diagonal y la envolvió en un papel plateado. Suspiró y escribió para su amigo la frase:

"_Yo sé que puedes con este desafío, no te rindas. Confío en ti, futuro maestro Pokémon"_

Iba a escribir su nombre pero se arrepintió al último segundo. Pegó la tarjeta al papel plateado y salió con ella camino a la entrada de su gimnasio donde quedaba aún, uno de los tantos admiradores de las Hermanas Sensacionales.

—¿Quieres conseguir una cena con una de mis hermanas? —le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada y los ojos brillosos del muchacho le dieron la llave para poder hacer lo que tanto esperaba. Le dio la rosa y lo envió al estadio Añil para que se la diera a Ash en mano, sin mencionar que era ella quien se la enviaba. Y sí lo hacía así, iba a poder tener tan dichosa cena.

Al otro día, no había ni querido ver la batalla por la televisión de los nervios que sentía, solo había cerrado el gimnasio con la excusa de su almuerzo y se encontraba con la cara hundida entre sus brazos apoyados en el escritorio en la entrada del gimnasio. ¡Estaba enrabiada por no poder estar allí, apoyándolo en su meta!

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —escuchó de pronto y pegó un salto que casi quedo estampada contra el techo. Con la mano derecha en su pecho tomó aire y vio a su hermana Daisy quitarse los lentes oscuros que portaba frente a su mirada verdeazulada.

—¿Daisy? —preguntó poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡Eso te pregunte yo primero! —molesta se quitó su chaqueta y la tiró sobre el mesón del escritorio—. ¡Te deje un mensaje de que iba a poder regresar temprano para que fueras a ver la competencia de Ash! —exclamó fastidiada—. ¿Qué no lo escuchaste?

—¡No es que…! _—¡ahora se maldecía por no contestar las llamadas de su celular!_

—¡Deja de perder el tiempo, y ve a cambiarte! —le ordenó golpeando su bolso contra el mesón para que su hermana menor saliera del ensimismamiento y fuera corriendo hacia su habitación— ¡Esta chica! —protestó tomando sus cosas entre sus manos y las llevó hacia su habitación.

Por aquello, llegó cuando Pikachu terminaba con el Gyarados Rojo de Lance y Ash se alzaba con el trofeo, se apretó el labio inferior con los dientes por su mala suerte pero al menos había llegado para la declaración de Ash como el campeón.

Lo bueno también, fue que se fueron todos juntos a pueblo Paleta a festejar; en los campos del laboratorio de Profesor Oak todo era risas y algarabía, hasta que Ash llamó a todas sus amigas y les pidió que les dijeran quien había enviado la rosa azul que tenía en su mano. Los nervios se apoderaron tanto de Misty por el tono de Ash que prefirió negar su regalo con un típico acto de desinterés. Aunque al ver el rostro de su amigo por las negativas recibidas le hizo dudar si sería algo bueno o malo el confesar ser la autora de dicha rosa.

—Ash está como loco con esa rosa —le comentó Tracey cuando Misty le preguntó porque Ash ahora, traía la rosa cortada en el bolsillo de su camisa como si fuera un adorno—, dice que ahora es su cábala, que se la entregaron justo en el momento en que empezó a dudar de si podría derrotar a Lance y la frase de ésta lo hizo sentir seguro y decidido.

—Vaya —comentó la pelirroja observando a Ash, sorprendida por como éste había convertido una señal de aliento como algo valioso para él. Se acercó a él decidida a confesarla la verdad pero se arrepintió. _¿Y sí Ash se enojaba por qué le había mentido?_ Lo que no supiera no le haría daño mientras le sirva para obtener confianza en sí mismo.

Y eso haría, cuando Ash necesitara apoyo, ahí estaría por medio de una rosa azul hecha por ella.

…

El actual Maestro Pokémon, llegó a su modesta pero acogedora residencia en Pueblo Paleta, lugar en donde vivía con la mujer más importante de su vida, su madre. Una mujer muy tranquila, amorosa y que siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que su hijo necesitara.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —bueno al parecer no estaba tan amorosa en esta ocasión.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó quedándose tieso en la puerta de entrada mientras su madre aparecía en la sala moviendo el cucharón en el aire—. ¡Tranquila, baja el cucharón! —le pidió con las manos alzadas frente a él.

—¿Qué forma es esa estar jugando con admiradoras? —preguntó exasperada por la noticia de su hijo en su última competencia.

—Vele el lado positivo —le comentó levantando el dedo índice—. Puede que luego de la final, tengas nuera.

—¡No le encuentro lo chistoso jovencito! —protestó la mujer de cabello castaño con ambas manos empuñadas en su cintura—. Una cosa es que quiera que tengas una novia a tu edad, otra es hacer una competencia…

—Es que —inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y se puso a hablar consigo mismo—, puede que no haya torneo si ella se decide a hablar… o —inclinó la cabeza ahora hacia la izquierda—, puede que realmente ella sea solo la que ayudaba a la real…

—¿De qué diantres estás hablando? —preguntó ante la actitud extraña de su hijo.

—Es que si es ella, ¿por qué no me habrá dicho la verdad? —seguía hablando consigo mismo sin hacer mucho caso a su madre—, ¿será por qué cree que me enojaré porque me lo negó? —tuvo que aguantarse la carcajada que le brotó en la garganta—. ¡No había pensado que existe la posibilidad que participe del torneo con un seudónimo! —elevó las manos y las separó como si estuviera viendo un letrero—. Ya me la imagino usando un seudónimo tipo _Angelical Master Aqua_ —no aguantó la carcajada y negó con la cabeza por la risa—. Eso es muy probable con el ego de mi amiga.

Ante aquel seudónimo, Delia pudo hacerse una idea de a dónde iba su hijo con aquella palabrería.

—¿Es Misty, la chica de las rosas? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Es una sospecha —respondió Ash mirando a su madre con una sonrisa— una fuerte sospecha, pero sospecha al fin y al cabo.

—¿Y por qué crees que es ella? —volvió a preguntar sin dar crédito a las palabras de su hijo.

—Espérame un ratito y te explico —ingresó a la casa, dejó el maletín en donde traía sus papeles de liga sobre el sillón amarillo del living y subió hacia su habitación. Delia lo vio subir y le hizo un gesto a Pikachu para que la siguiera a la cocina donde tenía que terminar con lo que estaba, mientras su hijo bajaba de nuevo.

Ash llegó a su habitación, la cual había cambiado en el tiempo que había transcurrido, ahora tenía una cama bastante amplia, y su escritorio era mucho más profesional, en él tenía una computadora, una impresora y un archivero lleno de carpetas con la clara letra de su asistente. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró hacia el cajón de la mesa del velador, lo abrió y sacó de ahí una caja negra mediana. La atrajo hacia él y volvió a sentarse en la cama, la abrió y extrajo de ahí dentro varias cosas que recordaban a sus compañeros de viajes, tomó una caja azul que cabía en la palma de su mano; aquella caja se la había dado Serena cuando acabaron su viaje con galletas para su regreso a Pueblo Paleta, la había guardado por verlo como un recuerdo de su amiga de Kalos, pero también porque al llegar la primera rosa le encontró otra utilidad. Dejó la caja negra a un lado y salió de su habitación escaleras abajo. Tomó su maletín e ingresó a la cocina.

—Mamá —dijo dejando la caja azul en la mesa y el maletín en la silla—, dime qué opinas de esto —de la caja azul sacó varias tarjetas, eran las tarjetas que le habían llegado con las rosas. Delia se acercó tras apagar el fuego de la olla.

—¿Las tenías guardadas? —preguntó levantando la primera de un tono amarillento por la cantidad de años que tenía la tarjeta.

—Sí, es uno de los enigmas más grande de mi vida —le explicó buscando algo en su maletín—, además me gusta leerlas cuando estoy algo desanimado.

—Entiendo —dejó la tarjeta y vio a su hijo buscar en una carpeta azul.

—Ve la letra de estas hojas con las de las tarjetas —le pidió dándole la carpeta. Delia la tomó y alzó una nueva tarjeta para comparar las letras.

—No soy grafóloga pero si hay un parecido en la letra —comentó Delia, dejando la tarjeta para tomar otra y volver a compararla.

—Las más antiguas son muy parecidas a la letra de Misty en las carpetas, pero las tarjetas que me llegan a partir de que Misty empezó a trabajar como mi asistente son ligeramente distintas —le indicó mostrándole dicha tarjeta.

—Sí, tienes razón —comentó sorprendida, pero desvió la mirada hacia las tarjetas que estaban desparramadas por la mesa—, pero…

—No te preocupes —le mostró el revés de una que tenía el número diez escrito en la esquina derecha superior—, con lo atolondrado que soy, las tuve que enumerar para que el orden no se me mezclara… —las empezó a acomodar mientras su madre cerraba perpleja la carpeta; nunca había visto a Ash tan metido en algo que no sean los Pokémon, y que tuviera las tarjetas guardadas en orden sin dudas, la había sorprendida.

—¿Y qué tienes planeado? —preguntó Delia sentándose en una de las sillas tras pasarle la carpeta para que la guardará.

—Voy a hacer el torneo, la obligaré a que me diga si es ella la de las rosas o bien, la que me las envía a nombre de alguien más —le informó guardando la carpeta de Johto en su maletín, el cual dejó a un lado para poder sentarse al lado de su mamá.

—¿Crees que lo logres? —ella conocía a Misty, no era una joven que se dejara avasallar tan fácilmente.

—La tengo organizando el evento —dijo Ash muy confiado de su idea—, estoy seguro que no lo resistirá.

…

Había pasado prácticamente una semana cuando Ash recibió en su bandeja de entrada el documento en donde se redactaba la solicitud de torneo que debía entregar a la Confederación Regional. Y otro documento, donde se exponían las reglas y condiciones para los organizadores, auspiciadores y participantes. Resopló al ver que las cosas no serían tan fáciles como esperaba.

Le iba a enviar un mensaje informándole de que había recibido los documentos y no necesitaban ningún arreglo, cuando se le ocurrió algo totalmente distinto; le envió un correo a Serena, May, Dawn e Iris.

"_Chicas:_

_¿Vieron lo de la competencia? ¡Quiero que me ayuden con ella, ¿podrían participar?! ¡Les prometo que no tienen que salir conmigo en caso de que ganen!_

_Atte. Ash"_

En una hora tenía las respuestas afirmativas de sus amigas que ahí estarían a la hora del torneo.

Con la afirmación de sus cuatro amigas, ahora si le envió el mail a Misty:

"_Misty:_

_Los documentos están acordes a lo que habíamos acordado, los imprimiré para enviarlos mañana a la confederación. _

_Por cierto, las chicas quieren participar, así que resérvame cuatro lugares en la competencia. ¡Te encargó las inscripciones a ti también!_

_Ash"_

Envió el mensaje y salió de su habitación con una sonrisa.

…

Misty estaba observando su celular con el ceño fruncido mientras Jessie le tomaba las medidas para el disfraz que iba a usar en la competencia.

Con la extinción del equipo Rocket, el trio más conocido se había instalado en ciudad Celeste con una tienda de ropa y disfraces a medidas en las que les iba muy bien. Misty y sus hermanas eran sus clientas más prestigiosas y eso le había beneficiado mucho.

—¿Malas noticias? —preguntó James mientras anotaba las medidas que Jessie le iba dictando.

—No —negó guardando el celular en su bolsillo—, nada importante.

—¿Y ya pensaste el nombre con el que vas a aparecer en escena? —preguntó Jessie tomándole la medida de hombros.

—Pensaba usar algo como Angelical Master Aqua —dijo emocionada, pero el Pokémon gato que estaba en el hombro de James le hizo un gesto con la lengua de desagrado—. ¿No les gusta?

—Eso es muy obvio —protestó Jessie poniéndose delante de ella, la mujer de cabellos burdeos llevaba ropa de estilista, una polera negra y una falda roja hasta la rodilla—, es como pegarte en la frente el nombre Misty.

—¿Ustedes creen? —preguntó pegando el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios—. Bueno en lo de Master Aqua es muy obvio —concluyó ante la observación de Jessie y de Meowth.

—¡Ya sé! —dijo James que había estado pensando, con un chasquido de dedos—. Ya que esto se trata de rosas azules, ¿qué te parece el nombre Blue Rose?

—¿Blue Rose? —preguntó la pelirroja observando como ante aquel nombre, tanto Jessie como James se pusieron sobre una hoja a tirar líneas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Les dio el art attack —comentó Meowth observando como sus camaradas tomaban colores para pintar lo que habían diseñado.

—¡Taran! —dijeron ambos mostrando ante Misty un diseño basado en rosas azules que la dejo sumamente aturdida por lo magnifico del traje.

—¡Lo quiero! —dijo tomando la hoja entre sus manos—, ¡Sin duda lo quiero!

—Entonces —pregunto James.

—¿Manos a la obra? —consultó Jessie y Misty observó una vez más el diseño y levanto su mirada verde azulada hacia ambos.

—Sí, que ésta sea Blue Rose —afirmó con una sonrisa.

* * *

.

* * *

**Respondiendo Reviews: *·***

_**mislu: Ash no es tan Ash, lo dice el mismo xD**_

_**Valeria Grayson: ¡Gracias! Es que Misty no sospecha de que Ash sospecha porque está más preocupada de tratar de que Ash no sospeche de ella ¿Se entiende? xD Jajajjja xD ¡Saludos!**_

_**pokelovemaster: ¡Gracias! Estoy diseñando el vestido de Misty, tengo una idea bien loca que creo que la subiré a facebook en cuanto lo termine!**_

_**armando aaron: xD Claro Misty necesitaba a unos expertos en disfraces!**_

_**diego4560: Si meteré algunas chicas, creo que al final del otro cap va a comenzar el torneo. ^^**_

_**Alan Zotz Escorpion: ¡Será una guerra loca! xD Tenía pensado ponerle hasta pruebas, ahí veré que me invento, Si quieres colaborar con ideas sabes donde encontrarme.**_

_**netokastillo: La bomba atómica será una bengala al lado de esto... -.-" eso espero xD**_

_**anngel: ¡Gracias Anngel! ^^**_

_**dragon titanico: Si era James, y espero que no te moleste que al final no fuera a usar a Angelical Master Aqua, como le di algo de astucia a Ash sería contraproducente poner a AMA :/**_

_**MissKasumi: ¡Gracias! ^^**_

_**andrea45: ¡Ahí estamos con la actualización, espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**sgtrinidad9: ¡Gracias!**_

_**Bueno, gracias a todos los que siguen el fic, pronto comenzaran las batallas, faltan que las chiquillas se terminen de limar las uñas xD ¡Nos leemos en la proxima actualización que no sé de que será xD**_

_**Sire~**_


End file.
